


Home

by Angeltrapsanddemonsigils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Wings, Comfort, Fallen Angels, Gabriel's lonely, Human Gabriel, Hurt, Lost grace, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils/pseuds/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held captive all these years, Gabriel's bond with Metatron finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever work published on AO3. It's just a little drabble, so it's pretty short. I hope you guys like it :) feel free to give feedback!

Gabriel didn’t know what broke the connection between him and Metatron. Maybe it was the Fall. Maybe it was seeing Sam in so much pain in that church. Maybe it was just Gabriel’s own will, though he seriously doubted that. But Gabriel did know that he was stranded. Lost, with no Grace, no pagan powers to back him up. And that thought alone was horrifying. Gabriel didn’t want to admit it… but he was scared.

He picked himself up and searched around, trying to find some kind of shelter, something that could protect this vulnerable body he was stuck in. It took him a while, nearly a year, until he was mostly content with himself. Sure, his back still burned, and was scarred with the charred remains of his wings, but he was alright. He had set up a small life for himself, in the town of Topeka, Kansas. He worked where he could, mostly at gas stations, sometimes at a small coffee shop, all places that he didn’t have to get extremely attached to. He moved from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, living off of what he could.

He was doing perfectly fine.

Until Sam Winchester walked through the door. Memories came rushing back, and his breath caught in his throat. He had scarred Sam for life, killing his brother over and over again. He messed with the Winchesters many times, some for fun and others for lessons. But he gave his life for Sam, Dean, and Kali, back at Elysian Fields. Would Sam care? Would Sam kill him now that he actually could? He refused to believe that tears were pricking at his eyes, wiping them with the sleeve of his shirt. He would get past this. His broken wings burned against his back, and Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

Gabriel watched Sam as he walked through the small gas station store, picking up beer and supplies as he went. Sam didn’t even notice him when he set his items on the counter. Gabriel quietly put them in a bag, not trusting himself to speak. 

He glanced at the cash register and cleared his throat. “That’ll be $21.35.” He said, trying to keep his voice normal.

Sam’s head whipped up and his eyes widened in disbelief. “Gabriel?” He breathed, blinking a few times.

Gabriel smiled sadly back at him, golden eyes meeting hazel ones. “Hey, Sam.” He croaked.

Before Gabriel could say anything else, before he could apologize for all the wrong he had done, Sam walked around the counter and pulled Gabriel into a hug. Sam's arms were strong and safe, and the way he held Gabriel so close screamed comfort. Gabriel felt as though he could barely breathe, tears stinging at his eyes and Sam's arms crushing him in a hug. But Gabriel didn’t mind. Because this was what he had tried to find all those years he had been with humans, the one thing he couldn’t comprehend about his Father’s creation. 

This was what love felt like. 

This was what home felt like.


End file.
